


The Truth About Angel Kisses

by Corbella0417



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kisses, Destiel - Freeform, Freckles, M/M, pure fluff, tooth rotting fluff actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corbella0417/pseuds/Corbella0417
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas wonder if the rumor is true....so they decide to experiment a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Truth About Angel Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I have no Beta so any mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Dean sighed contentedly as Cas pressed close against him, leaving tiny kisses along his left shoulder. "Do you think it's true?" 

Cas stopped kissing his skin and rested his chin on Dean's arm. "Do I think what's true?" 

"You know...what they say about freckles. How they're actually Angel kisses. Do you think that's really true?" 

Cas thought about it but he really wasn't sure. "I don't really know... I've never exactly looked for new freckles after I've kissed you. Do you want to try and see?" 

Dean turned to give him a grin. "Let's do it." 

Cas found some skin on Dean's left hip that had no scars, marks or freckles of any kind. A perfect spot to try their little experiment. Dean watched his Angel fondly as Cas moved down his body, pressing his lips gently against the soft skin. It took him a minute to realize Cas had made a shape. 

"What are you trying to draw on me?" He asked with a laugh. 

Cas grinned wide and crawled back up to kiss him on the mouth. "You'll have to find out in the morning." 

"Tease," Dean mumbled as they settled down to go to sleep. 

As soon as Dean woke up he felt Cas' finger tracing his skin and he remembered what they talked about the night before. Looking down he smiled wide as he realized the shape Cas was tracing was a heart made by freckles. 

"Apparently it's true," Cas said in amazement. 

He didn't know that actually worked and he swore to himself to kiss Dean's body as much as he could from now on. 

Dean chuckled as he traced the heart shape with his own finger, another small brand from his Angel to him. "I guess it does... Why don't you come over here and give me some more?" 

"I'd love to..." Cas said before claiming his hunter's mouth. 

Dean was pretty sure by the time they got done he'd be freckled from head to toe.


End file.
